


Far From It

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comforting Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Ocean, One Shot, Rain, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: It really isn't a good day for Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	Far From It

Roman doesn’t even remember what he and Patton were arguing about. It’s his fault- it must be since Patton almost never fights with the Sides. Unless they’re a Dark Side. Then he’ll go off. 

Roman honestly doesn’t know why he chose to nickname as “Dark” Sides. Maybe it was because they wore all black before or maybe because Remus was with them and Roman hates him. 

At least, he thinks he does. Roman knows Remus was with them for a short time before Patton sent the Side on his way but he doesn’t really remember anything clearly. 

He remembers tears. Which is funny because right now Roman is trying to not cry since Patton shouted, “Shut up, Remus! Just stop fighting with me!” 

No one was expecting that. It’s obvious by the way Virgil glanced between Patton and Roman and how Logan’s eyes were wide. Even Patton looked shocked by his own words. 

“Oh my god.” Patton’s eyes were now filled with tears. “Kiddo-”

“Don’t.” Roman clenched his jaw. “It’s _fine_.” 

“Roman-” Patton’s voice cracked. “I’m sorry. It’s just- you were acting a lot like him and-” he watched Roman sink out, going to his own room. He was about to follow him but Virgil stopped him.

“Patton. Give him some space, would you?” Virgil frowned at the Side. 

“But-”

“It would be a good idea, Patton.” Logan didn’t flinch at the crash from somewhere. Probably Roman’s room. “Leave him be, especially after you called him Remus.” 

“I- it was an accident,” Patton said quietly. He watched Logan sink out before turning to Virgil. “It- it shouldn’t have that much of a… an effect on him. It’s been- it’s been years.”

Virgil didn’t say anything. 

“It’s been years,” Patton repeated. 

“What were you even arguing about anyway?”

“... I don’t know.” Patton’s lower lip trembled. “It was stupid.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” Virgil deadpanned. He sighed. “Look, you can apologise later but right now-” another crash- “it isn’t a good idea.” 

Patton watched Virgil sink out. He sat on the couch and dropped his head into his hands. 

Later on, Patton and Logan made dinner. It was quiet and a little awkward. 

Roman never came out of his room. 

“Patton, did you apologise yet?” Logan asked. 

“No,” Patton mumbled. He didn’t look up from his plate. 

“Well, take a plate up to him and apologise then.” Logan held a plate of food out to Patton. 

Patton took it, sighing softly. He sunk out. 

“I don’t think he’s going to eat it,” Virgil said, picking at his own food. “I checked on him earlier and he was out in the Imagination. It wasn’t like Disney. Not the happy, magical side, at least.” 

“Did you see him?” 

“Yeah. He was in the rain, glaring at something. I don’t know but he’s not happy.” 

“Of course he isn’t,” Logan murmured. “Patton crossed a boundary we set years ago.”

Virgil chewed the inside of his cheek. He put his plate away after putting the rest of his food in a container. He put it in the fridge. “I lost my appetite.” 

He went to his room. 

It was four in the morning and Roman still couldn’t sleep. He had tried tiring himself out but that clearly hadn’t worked. 

He huffed and sat up, kicking off his blankets. It felt like they were trying to suffocate him. 

Roman rubbed his eyes, glaring at a drawing on the wall ahead of him. It looked like a monster, its flesh dripping off and several eyes peeking out of the darkness. It was kneeling, its knuckles brushing against the floor. 

On the other side of the paper, there was another drawing Remus drew. Roman doesn’t know when he stole the paper long enough to draw on it but he did. 

The drawing was creepy. It was a dark figure sitting on two insects that seemed to be stuck together. It was flicking a smaller insect, some more on the floor around the creature. 

Roman hardly ever looked at that drawing but when he did, he couldn’t look away for a long while. Sometimes it’s a shame that Remus is as good of an artist as Roman. 

Roman and Remus did have many things in common. They are twins, after all. 

Roman hates it. He hates himself and he hates Remus. He hates a lot of things. 

He got up and went into the Imagination. It was still raining. He wandered around, eventually sitting on a rock overlooking an ocean. 

The waves were crashing and there were dark thunderclouds over the ocean. Rather than the impressive blue it typically was, it was now a cold grey. 

It was loud with the waves crashing and thunder. There wasn’t any lightning. 

Roman nearly threw somebody over the cliff when they placed their hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, still gripping their wrist. 

It was Deceit. 

“Oh, it’s you.” 

“Don’t sound too disappointed that it’s me,” Deceit said. He sat on the rock, next to Roman. 

“Didn’t mean to,” Roman muttered. 

Deceit hummed, watching the ocean. He watched Roman in the corner of his eye. 

Roman glared down at the ocean, watching as the storm slowly got worse. He knows why and he doesn’t appreciate it. 

He couldn’t stop comparing himself to Remus. How horrible he can be and how he might hurt Roman’s friends; how he was close to Virgil but then drove him away, how nobody liked him- not even his own brother- and how isolated he is most of the time. 

What if Roman’s like him? Patton’s said it before and Virgil used to hate him partially because he was “too much like Remus.” 

Roman has terrible ideas and he’s hurt people before. He’s scared the group before. He might drive them all away and be as isolated as Remus. Roman could be hated by everyone rather than just some fans of Sanders Sides. Maybe he would turn evil like Remus and end up destroying everything. 

Worst of all, Roman could end up hurting Thomas. 

“Why are you here?” Roman asked, trying not to sound too depressed. 

“I’m here because of you. And Remus, I suppose, but mostly you.”

“What?”

“You and Remus are halves of a whole Side. You already know that. It seems like neither of you had a good day today. I’ve been able to help Remus out already but-”

“I thought you didn’t like Remus?”

“Hm. I don’t like some things he does, like picking at my scales, but he’s not too bad once you get over… his habits, I suppose.” Deceit faced Roman completely. “I can tell no one’s tried to comfort you today.” 

“Patton dropped by at dinner. He said sorry.” Roman brushed back his wet hair to get it out of his face. 

“But you weren’t _comforted_.” 

“He tried,” Roman mumbled. 

“And it didn’t work. I want to help you, even if it’s only for tonight.” 

Roman glanced at Deceit. He scoffed. 

“I’m not lying, Prince.” 

Roman looked at the other Side. He sighed. “Fine.”

Deceit gave a small smile. He stood up. “We’re going to get out of this rain, first.” 

Roman followed Deceit back to his room, grateful Deceit didn’t bring up how bad the weather was. It was partially Remus’ fault but it was also Roman’s. 

When they were out of the Imagination, Deceit snapped their clothes dry. He looked around, taking in how disastrous the room was. There were a few broken things, some furniture was knocked over, and some drawings were torn. He shivered from how cold the rain was. 

Roman hadn’t noticed how cold it was. He felt bad for Deceit being in that weather, knowing it probably affected him more than it would the other Sides. 

“Lay down,” Deceit said softly. “On the bed.”

“I knew that,” Roman said, acting like he wasn’t about to lay on the floor. He tensed up when Deceit laid on him, pulling up the blankets. He relaxed after a moment. 

He was surprised at how nice it felt. He was worried about how it felt like the uncomfortable feeling under his skin slowly went away. He had that feeling for months. He never understood it and didn’t want to bother Logan with it. 

Roman relaxed more as Deceit ran his fingers through Roman’s hair. 

In the afternoon, Deceit got up to leave. He thankfully didn’t notice the way Roman nearly burst into tears, already missing the feeling of Deceit laying on him. 

“I’ll see you around, Roman.” Deceit waved before sinking out moments before someone knocked on his bedroom door. 

“Ro?” It was Patton. “Are you coming out for lunch?”

Roman cleared his throat. “Yes… I’ll be out soon.” 

“Okay, kiddo.” Roman could hear Patton walk away. 

Roman groaned, rubbing his face, and got up. He got dressed and stared at his reflection for a minute, forcing a smile until it looked real. 

“Okay,” he said. He sounded less miserable. “Time for another day!” 

He ignored the voice in the back of his head hissing. He left his room and acted like he was fine. 

He really wasn’t fine. Far from it.

**Author's Note:**

> The drawings are drawings I saw on Instagram! They're drawn by sillvi_illustrations (ASPD and depression drawings), go check it out!!


End file.
